1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for correcting color, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for correcting color of an image projection device or a multi-projector display system, using a sample image.
2. Related Art
A projector is used to project an image on a projection surface such as a screen. Generally, when light is emitted through the lens of a projector, the light passing through the central portion of the lens appears the brightest and the light passing through the peripheral portion of the lens appears dark. This phenomenon of reduction of light intensity towards the peripheral portion of the lens is referred to as the vignetting effect. As such, an image projected using a projector cannot project a regular uniform color on a screen due to the vignetting effect. In addition, when a panoramic image is projected by a plurality of projectors, there is a problem of color mis-match in the projected images because of the type (LCD, LED, LCOS, and others), model and manufacturer of projectors. Even projectors of the same model, from the same manufacturer, have different color values i.e. for the same input color the projected colors appear different.
Methods for matching colors of different projectors are known. However, according to the related art these methods require a plurality of sample images and complicated color correction procedures. In addition, in case of a multi projection system, it is difficult to apply the methods for correcting color.